1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of nerve stimulation for the treatment of medical conditions.
2. Background Art
Obesity is considered an epidemic in the U.S. with a prevalence of 19.8%. The annual healthcare costs associated with obesity are estimated to exceed $200 BB. Obesity is defined as a body mass index (BMI) that exceeds 30 kg/m2. Normal BMI is 18.5-25 kg/m2 and overweight persons have BMIs of 25-30. Obesity is classified into three groups moderate (Class 1), severe (Class II), and very severe (Class III). Patients with BMIs that exceed 30 are at risk for significant comorbidities such as diabetes, heart and kidney disease, dyslipidemia, hypertension, sleep apnea, and orthopedic problems.
Obesity results from an imbalance between food intake and energy expenditure such that there is a net increase in fat reserves. Excessive food intake, reduced energy expenditure, or both may cause this imbalance. Appetite and satiety, which control food intake, are partly controlled in the brain by the hypothalamus. Energy expenditure is also partly controlled by the hypothalamus. The hypothalamus regulates the autonomic nervous system of which there are two branches, the sympathetic and the parasympathetic. The sympathetic nervous system generally prepares the body for action by increasing heart rate, blood pressure, and metabolism. The parasympathetic system prepares the body for rest by lowering heart rate, lowering blood pressure, and stimulating digestion. Destruction of the lateral hypothalamus results in hunger suppression, reduced food intake, weight loss, and increased sympathetic activity. In contrast, destruction of the ventromedial nucleus of the hypothalamus results in suppression of satiety, excessive food intake, weight gain, and decreased sympathetic activity. The splanchnic nerves carry sympathetic neurons that supply, or innervate, the organs of digestion and adrenal glands, and the vagus nerve carries parasympathetic neurons that innervate the digestive system and are involved in the feeding and weight gain response to hypothalamic destruction.
Experimental and observational evidence suggests that there is a reciprocal relationship between food intake and sympathetic nervous system activity. Increased sympathetic activity reduces food intake and reduced sympathetic activity increases food intake. Certain peptides (e.g. neuropeptide Y, galanin) are known to increase food intake while decreasing sympathetic activity. Others such as cholecystokinin, leptin, enterostatin, reduce food intake and increase sympathetic activity. In addition, drugs such as nicotine, ephedrine, caffeine, subitramine, dexfenfluramine, increase sympathetic activity and reduce food intake.
Ghrelin is another peptide that is secreted by the stomach that is associated with hunger. Peak plasma levels occur just prior to meal time, and ghrelin levels are increased after weight loss. Sympathetic activity may suppress ghrelin secretion.
Appetite is stimulated by various psychosocial factors, but is also stimulated by low blood glucose levels. Cells in the hypothalamus that are sensitive to glucose levels are thought to play a role in hunger stimulation. Sympathetic activity increases plasma glucose levels. Satiety is promoted by distension of the stomach and delayed gastric emptying. Sympathetic activity reduces duodenal motility and increases pyloric sphincter, which may result in distention and delayed gastric emptying.
The sympathetic nervous system plays a role in energy expenditure and obesity. Genetically inherited obesity in rodents is characterized by decreased sympathetic activity to adipose tissue and other peripheral organs. Catecholamines and cortisol, which are released by the sympathetic nervous system, cause a dose-dependent increase in resting energy expenditure. In humans, there is a reported negative correlation between body fat and plasma catecholamine levels. Overfeeding or underfeeding lean human subjects has a significant effect on energy expenditure and sympathetic nervous system activation. For example, weight loss in obese subjects is associated with a compensatory decrease in energy expenditure, which promotes the regain of previously lost weight. Drugs that activate the sympathetic nervous system, such as ephedrine, caffeine and nicotine, are known to increase energy expenditure. Smokers are known to have lower body fat stores and increased energy expenditure.
The sympathetic nervous system also plays an important role in regulating energy substrates for increased expenditure, such as fat and carbohydrate. Glycogen and fat metabolism are increased by sympathetic activation and are needed to support increased energy expenditure.
Animal research involving acute electrical activation of the splanchnic nerves under general anesthesia causes a variety of physiologic changes. Electrical activation of a single splanchnic nerve in dogs and cows causes a frequency dependent increase in catecholamine, dopamine, and cortisol secretion. Plasma levels can be achieved that cause increased energy expenditure. In adrenalectomized anesthetized pigs, cows, and dogs, acute single splanchnic nerve activation causes increased blood glucose and reduction in glycogen liver stores. In dogs, single splanchnic nerve electrical activation causes increased pyloric sphincter tone and decrease duodenal motility. Sympathetic and splanchnic nerve activation can cause suppression of insulin and leptin hormone secretion.
First line therapy for obesity is behavior modification involving reduced food intake and increased exercise. However, these measures often fail and behavioral treatment is supplemented with pharmacologic treatment using the pharmacologic agents noted above to reduce appetite and increase energy expenditure. Other pharmacologic agents that may cause these affects include dopamine and dopamine analogs, acetylcholine and cholinesterase inhibitors. Pharmacologic therapy is typically delivered orally and results in systemic side effects such as tachycardia, sweating, and hypertension. In addition, tolerance can develop such that the response to the drug reduces even at higher doses.
More radical forms of therapy involve surgery. In general, these procedures reduce the size of the stomach and/or reroute the intestinal system to avoid the stomach. Representative procedures are gastric bypass surgery and gastric banding. These procedures can be very effective in treating obesity, but they are highly invasive, require significant lifestyle changes, and can have severe complications.
Experimental forms of treatment for obesity involve electrical stimulation of the stomach (gastric pacing) and the vagus nerve (parasympathetic system). These therapies use a pulse generator to electrically stimulate the stomach or vagus nerve via implanted electrodes. The intent of these therapies is to reduce food intake through the promotion of satiety and or reduction of appetite, and neither of these therapies is believed to affect energy expenditure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,872 to Cigaina describes a method for treating eating disorders by electrically pacing the stomach. The believed mechanism of action is the promotion of satiety by reducing gastric activity and consequently delaying stomach content emptying. Reduction of appetite may also occur, but this is unclear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,480 to Wemicke discloses a method for treating obesity by electrically activating the vagus nerve. This therapy may promote satiety as afferent fibers that are stimulated by stomach distention are carried in the vagus nerve. Neither of these therapies increases energy expenditure.